1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a method for supplementing and calculating energy consumed by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For every driver of a motor vehicle today it is a matter of routine to drive to a filling station to supplement its fuel supply and fill up its tank there. It is well known that, during the filling process, the amount of fuel flowing into the tank is detected and transmitted to a cashier for payment. Such a process runs with a variety of fuels that are used in the internal combustion engines, be they gasoline, diesel fuel, gas, etc.
Alongside the overwhelming number of motor vehicles with internal combustion engines, there is small but increasing number of vehicles with electric propulsion. The propulsion energy for these vehicles is stored in batteries or capacitors. Since batteries can be charged only with a preset maximum current, charging is accomplished in that after usage the vehicle is connected to a power source via a cable and is then charged with a preset maximum current, so that the vehicle is again available the next morning with fully charged batteries.
An electrical energy system is also known from EP 0 557 287 B1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.